Ronald McDonald
Ronald Mcdonald is one of the main characters of RackaRacka. He is prominently seen in Racka Racka's videos, doing various violent acts. Biography Ronald is seen as a psychopathic, murderous, and violent clown who hates other restaurants other than McDonald's (As he was seen as the manager in Attacked by the McDonald's Manager!) He is seen to engage in incidents that are either from threatening to murder. Even though Ronald is evil, he has friends as seen in Ronald McDonald Tastes Burger King, Ronald McDonald Hits the GYM!, and Ronald McDonald's EXTREME NEKNOMINATE!!. Also, he has a sister, named Daisy Mcdonald. Appearance Ronald has face painting that has a red nose, white skin, red mouth, and black markings around the eyes (which all crumble up later in the videos). He wears a suit that has red and white striped sleeves, and yellow overalls. Ronald also wears red and white striped stockings, white gloves, and strangely enough, he does not wear any shoes. As shown in Ronald McDonald HATES FLAPPY BIRD!!!, his eye color can turn red when he is extermely ang. Victims Ronald has been seen murdering several victims in the videos. Here is a list of them. * In Ronald McDonald Chicken Store Massacre, Ronald fatally shot 3 employees, Danny Phillipou, and Cluckety The Chicken in a chicken resaurant. He also killed a customer at the end of the video. * Ronald decapitated a small bird in Ronald McDonald HATES FLAPPY BIRD!!!, being enraged that he lost so many times on Flappy Bird, thinking that the bird was flappy bird. * Ronald burnt the Pizza Delivery Guy to death by pouring gasoline on him and tossing away a lit cigarette in Ronald McDonald's Pizza Delivery Car Chase. * Ronald brutally murdered the Hamburglar by lunging at him to punch him repeatedly in the face, strangle him, and finally bashing his skull with a rock until his head started spewing out a lot of blood. * Ronald killed Hamburglar again in McDonalds Superhero Fight, by stabbing the Hamburglar numerous times with a knife, tricking him into thinking that Ronald has given up the fight. * Ronald killed The Burger King in Burger King's Ice Bucket Challenge GOES WRONG!! by splashing a bucket of gasoline and setting him on fire with a torch. Ronald McDonald Assaults Grandpa This video is Ronald's debut. Grandpa tries his first time eating McDonald's. As he ate the burger, he threw it on the ground saying that the food is terrible. Ronald then comes up to the senior to tell him to pick it up, but the grandpa slapped the burger wrap in his face. Being enraged, Ron attacks Grandpa but goes away after the fight. The Grandpa reports to the police that he will challenge Ronald again in a fight. Strangely enough, this video only ACTED by RackaRacka, the publisher of this video is instead TheRoyalStampede. Attacked by the McDonald's Manager! This video is Ronald's second appearance as it is talking about Danny Phillipou and his friends pranking Mcdonald's. The prank involves telling the drive-thru cashier that their food is terrible and getting the manager to come out. The manager was revealed to be Ronald and as he sees the group in the car, he assaults them by hitting their car windows with hamburgers. The group decides to drive away, but Ronald runs up to the car to jump on the windows. However, the friends hit Ronald off the windows. Ronald next is seen far away from the front of the car and the group decides to hit him b driving in front of him. Danny comes out of the car to tell Ronald to go away, but Ron spits in his mouth, stating he will do it again. Scary BANNED McDonalds Ad! This video is Ronald's third appearance and it starts with two boys in a car that look bored, but the narrator says that the next happy meal they get is a free Ronald Mcdonald as Ronald suddenly appears in the car, making the boys happy. The narrator says that they can do various things with their very own clown mascot. Also, he states that Ronald can bathe the kids, showing that Ronald is a pedophile, peeking at the naked boys. The scene shifts off to Ronald playing with the boys at breakfast and lunch. As Ronald is playing with the younger boy, he sees that the older boy is eating Burger King's. He then creeps up to him while being angrily upset, whacking away his burger away. The directors (which are shown to be Danny Phillipou and his friend) thought the action he did was not a part of the script, thus Ronald throwing the fries at them. Ronald then whacks away the dish full of fruit and starts punching the boy in the face and swearing. Danny's friend then holds Ronald down, who is screaming in rage while the boy runs away. Ronald McDonald UFC Fight PROMO This is Ronald's fourth appearance, as well as a sequel to Ronald McDonald Assaults Grandpa. The Grandpa announces that he will have a rematch, which Ronald accepts. Ronald trains with his personal Clown Trainer and Grandpa trains by beating up random people. This fight is set to be real life in Adelaide, February, 15, 2014. At the end of the video, one of the McDonald's employee tells Ronald to stop filming or else he will call the cops. But Ronald says it is "his restaurant". However, he actually called the cops, as Ronald is running away. Ronald McDonald's EXTREME NEKNOMINATE!! This video is Ronald's fifth appearance and the first video to show Ronald's death.